


A Day's Denial

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Desperation, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Enjolras puts a cockring on Combeferre for the day; by the end of the day, he's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Denial

Combeferre let out a soft, sharp sound as Enjolras pushed him back onto the bed, hand moving rapidly on the other man's cock. "God, Enjolras-" And the blond, damn him, damn him, gave a dirty little chuckle against his neck, biting down on the skin there. 

Combeferre was wearing his shirt and had only just pulled on a jumper overtop it, and had been moving to grab underwear and trousers before Enjolras had come into the room. "Are you going to orgasm for me, Combeferre? Are you going to scream because I've got a hand on you?" 

The elder student took in desperate gasps for breath, bucking up and into the other's hand with little whines of sound. "God, Enjolras, please-" And he'd ever come this quickly in his life, on the very verge of orgasm-

There was a click and a tightness at the base of his cock, and Combeferre let out a cry. "Fuck, fuck, Enjolras, no, no,  _please_ -" Enjolras pressed two sudden fingers to Combeferre's entrance, fucking the both of them forwards with a clever twist that made Combeferre want to sob. 

"You are going to wear these for the day." Enjolras said in a cheerful tone, and then he pressed a plug forwards, replacing his fingers, and Combeferre clenched despite himself. "Obviously, if you feel the slightest amount of medically worrying discomfort, remove them immediately and inform me."

"Yes, sir." Combeferre whispered. "But God, please, can I just come once before-"

"No." Enjolras said firmly, and Combeferre dropped his head back on the mattress, closing his eyes tightly. "You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry." Enjolras advised, and then he pulled back, throwing Combeferre his trousers, but not his underwear.

Combeferre, if reluctantly, took the hint.

\---

It was horrible. When he finally got home that day, his cock had been running awfully against the inner fabric of his pants for fucking ages, and he wanted to  _sob_. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his classes, had accessed a bare minimum of his usual vocabulary, could not speak or explain a single thing.

"Courfeyrac, could you read this and tell me if it sounds reasonable?" Courfeyrac took Enjolras' essay, carefully scanning over it with a particular gaze.

"You need to change the phrasing here. Too vague." He said, pointing at a paragraph and leaning forwards, and Enjolras leaned forwards and read through it, nodding in a reasonable fashion. 

"Enjolras." Combeferre said in a strangled tone as he kicked the door shut behind him. "God, Enjolras- sorry, Courfeyrac, could I just borrow him for a moment in private for a second?"

"Combeferre, I'm studying. Courfeyrac's helping me with my law essay." Enjolras said in a deliberate tone, and Courfeyrac was grinning at Combeferre as he nodded his agreement, and dear God,  _fuck_  him: he  _knew._

 _"_ It's- it's very important that I, uh, discuss this with you-"

"So important that it can't be done in front of our dear fellow Courfeyrac?" Combeferre's lip quivered, and his cheeks were hot, but dear God, his cock was  _aching_  in his trousers, and all of his usual composure, all of his rationality and poise and form, were completely lost.

He dropped to his knees and bowed his head, straightening his back and putting his hands behind his back. It was a perfect positioning, one Combeferre knew very well, one he knew Enjolras adored. "Please." He whispered in a tiny voice, and Courfeyrac let out a low whistle.

"Why, I had no idea he was so well-trained." Courfeyrac commented. 

"You can get up, Combeferre, come here." He  _rushed_  forwards, and obediently sat between Enjolras and Courfeyrac on the sofa, unable not to fall back with a soft, desperate sigh as Enjolras cleverly undid his trousers, even if Courfeyrac's gaze was carefully on Combeferre, enjoying the expression on his face.

"And he kept this on  _all_  day?"

"Answer him, Combeferre."

"Yes. Yes, I did, I did, please, let me-" Enjolras unclipped the cockring via its quick release, and Combeferre let out a low whine of release. He caught the flared base of the plug, playing with it, pressing it in and pulling it out in little, frustratingly good motions, and Combeferre was letting out short, sharp noises.

His hand went down, but Courfeyrac caught it, holding Combeferre's hand firmly in his own lap before he reached for the other and kept that one still as well. "Don't tease." Combeferre begged. "Don't be cruel, Enjolras, don't, don't, please, by God-"

Enjolras' hand wrapped around Combeferre's cock, stroking up the shaft in a purposeful movement, drawing a wanton spread of the thighs from the sub between him and Courfeyrac.

"God, he's gorgeous like this."

"Isn't he just?" Enjolras agreed, and that shouldn't have been as exciting as it was, it should not have been so completely intoxicating to hear the both of them talking about him like this, but God, God, it was  _sublime_.

"Desperate, though."

"Oh, he's greedy." Enjolras agreed smoothly, and his hand continued on a ridiculously slow rhythm, frustrating,  _painful_. 

"Enjolras, please-" And he didn't mean to, God, he didn't mean to, but his eyes were tearing up and he was on the edge of  _sobbing_ , and he heard Courfeyrac's gasp as if it were far away. "Please, Enjolras, let me, let me, let me, don't be cruel, you're being positively brutal,  _please_ -"

"You can come, Combeferre: I'm not stopping you." Enjolras purred, and the movement of his hand was still so  _slow_ , and Combeferre shook his head.

"I can't, I can't, I can't-" He struggled, trying to fuck his hips up, trying to wrench his hands out of Courfeyrac's deceptively strong grip. "God, God, God, don't, please-"

"You want me to stop?" Enjolras made to take his hands away entirely, and Combeferre yowled.

" _No!_ Enjolras-"

"Oh, take mercy on him, Enjolras." Courfeyrac said in a coaxing tone, running his thumbs over Combeferre's hands, and Combeferre nodded, nodded desperately, and Enjolras chuckled a little.

Mercy of God, though, his hand sped up.

Combeferre came with a verifiable  _scream_ , head tipping back, eyes closing tightly, his hips bucking as his hands grasped at Courfeyrac's. He wheezed for oxygen when he came down from his orgasm, shaking between them. "You were so good, Combeferre, superb." Enjolras praised him in a gentle tone, leaning to reward him with a kiss to his lips as he eased the plug out of his sub, setting it aside.

Combeferre shook as Courfeyrac eased a hand into his hair, careful not to disturb his spectacles, and Enjolras leaned to press more kisses across his jaw and his cheek. "That's my boy." He murmured, and Combeferre sighed in pleasure, leaning heavily against Enjolras. "You like Courfeyrac helping?"

"Yes. Th-thank you, Courfeyrac."

"No problem at  _all_." The other man said lightly, hand stroking Combeferre's neck in an affectionate fashion. Combeferre reached out with a slightly shaking hand, taking up Enjolras' essay.

"Courfeyrac was right. This is far too vague. You need an extensive redraft."

"Ha!" Courfeyrac said before breaking into giggles at Enjolras' affronted expression. 

"Wait, what, where-"

"Uh, no." Courfeyrac said, plucking the essay from between Enjolras and Combeferre and setting it aside for the time being. "Bed, I think. You can play professor and bad essay writer tomorrow morning."

"My essays aren't  _bad_ -"

" _Bed!"_   Enjolras released a long-suffering sigh as Combeferre stood up, and Courfeyrac led the both of them back towards Combeferre and Enjolras' bedroom, eager to move into bed.


End file.
